Once Again
by Issycheer32
Summary: What happens when Katy has a surprise for Javier? how will he react?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Javier_

**Katy**

**I wonder about him, I wonder if he had moved on, or has children. "he probably has a beautiful wife and wonderful kids" I think to myself. I have been having nightmares, no dreams wonderful dreams about us being together again. And him knowing about.. I then hear Havana cry, she has been doing that lately. "I should take her too the doctor" i said to Susie, the only person too let me live with them. "shes a baby" she explained "babies cry all of the time." "well, then maybe i should wait a while." I had missed those days, when susie and I would just talk our heads off. "I miss her" I say to myself while I cradle Havana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just want to tell you guys that i will post daily.**

_I wake up from the dream that haunts me everyday. My Bonita and I dancing too the music, the dancers parting the way for us. Then there gone and police officers come in and grab my Katy. I try to fight my way through them to grab her, but then it's just me. In darkness, calling for her. I wake up sweating, I hear a knock at the door. I get dressed quickly and rush to the door. There is the police '¿may we come in?' 'Si' 'we have news about Carlos' I sit down. 'He was shot early this morning' I'm speechless 'what?' 'As you would know, he had joined the secret police and somebody snitched..' He trailed off. I couldn't believe it, Carlos was dead and I'm all alone. Mama took Chabe to a safer part of Cuba, and then two weeks later Rafael's mother came back and took him with her to Texas. "oh how I miss you Katy" I think to myself._


	3. Chapter 3

**Katy was on the phone with her still stubborn/racist mother "Katy I still think you shouldn't go" she said "mother Havana needs a fathe-" she was cut off by her mother "you need her father" she says with defeat. "Fine you can go and we will pay for it, but promise me one thing" "yes! anything!" "you have to find Javier" "you cannot come back without Javier." Katy was startled at this, her mother usually tries to not say his name with or without Katy around. "Okay." "okay darling bye bye safe travels." Katy hangs up the phone, "I'm going back to Havana!" she screams.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Javier stood next to Carlos's grave, "hello brother, I have something for you from Rafael." I place the envelope on his grave "It came from his new home with his mother." "Lets open it shall we?" Javier opened the envelope to find a picture of their family. "lets see there's mama,you,chabe,abuelo, me and…" he trailed when he saw the the blonde right next to him "Katy" he whispered. "here you go Carlos, take care of it" Javier left the cemetery in a matter of minutes. "I will find you Katy." _


	5. IMPORTANT

**hey guys! so I just logged on to fan fiction this week because I've been so busy with cheer and school I will now consider to continue the story! PM me some plots I could add and we will see what comes up. thank you all for reviewing and turing on alerts!**

**so long,**

**issycheer32**


	6. Chapter 6

Katey was boarding the plane with Havana, as she was just about to go through the terminal, when she heard "KATEY WAIT! WAIT!" she turned around to find no one other then James, bright red and sweat shining on his forehead. "What do want James? My flight is about to leave and I can't afford another plane ticket!" "I know but trust your going to want hear this" he said through shallow and labored breaths. "What could possibly be more important then this?!" She said with frustration, her plane was going to leave in 10 minutes "I still love you Katey Miller and I want to marry you and become the father that Havana should have, he's trash and the only thing he's could at is dirty dancing" she slapped across the face leaving a new red mark on his face. "Never in thousand years would I ever even consider you coming by Havana let alone by me" she walks away in anger and frustration. She sits down in her seat in the back of the plane with Havana on her lap, "you going to meet your daddy my ángeles i promise you that."


End file.
